


Living the Dream

by PrinceDork



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dream has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Minecraft, OSDD1b, did, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: Dream was just a blob. Clay was just a guy.And all of them were idiots.In which Dream has multiple people sharing a body with him, and has to live with his dumbass alters while also being a youtube content creator.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. General Kenobi. 
> 
> Welcome to the fic! Thanks for clicking! I was feeling sad so I decided to write Dream with OSDD to feel better. 
> 
> If you're confused, don't worry! Here's a bit of background information to help you out! If that still doesn't help, then don't hesitate to ask! It's always better than assuming.
> 
> 1 - OSDD-1B Versus DID  
> OSDD-1B, or Otherwise Specificed Dissociative Dissorder, is different from DID! While DID and OSDD are both dissociative disorders featuring multiple individuals sharing a body, OSDD is different in the alters are a lot closer connected. With DID, it's a lot harder for alters to communicate. This is mainly because of gaps in memory due to alter activity. However, OSDD tends to not have memory barriers, meaning the alters can communicate in real time and interact as they do in this fic. 
> 
> 2 - Alters  
> Alters stands for alternate states of identity! These are the individuals who are part of the system. Dream and Clay are both alters in this story!
> 
> 3 - Switching / Fronting  
> Switching is switching control of the body. Fronting is the act of being in control of the body, or being in front! One or more people can be fronting at once, which is what we see here! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I love you all! :)

_ Heehoo Beans. _

Dream had to stifle the groan when a familiar voice sounded in his hands, the half-british child providing their unfunny commentary. He just wanted to get cocoa beans. 

_ Hey, Jo. _ Dream’s lips moved to form the words, but he didn’t make a sound. Jordan could hear what he was saying anyways. 

_ Oh, are we streaming? _

_ We usually do at this time. _

_ You speak as if I have any concept of time. _

Dream fought back a snicker as he rolled his eyes, focusing on his game as George kept chattering endlessly. He wasn’t really paying attention. Jordan was making sure of that. 

_ How many dogs do we have?  _ Jordan asked after a moment, and Dream could feel them joining him in control.

_ Like, two. _

_ Lame. Not enough. Here, where’s your base? _ Jordan stole control of the arms, taking over the game as they followed Dream’s poor instructions, mainly borrowing some of his memories. 

“What are you doing?” George asked, and Jordan paused. They had to remember how to be Dream. Honestly, they weren’t planning on talking at all. They just wanted minecraft dogs. 

“Dogs.” Jordan replied simply, resuming their course as they dug through Dream’s haphazard chest organization, also taking a moment to organize his hotbar. 

“Dogs?” George repeated, confused, with a little chuckle. 

_ He’s cute. _ Jordan told Dream.  _ You should date him. _

_ What? You just met him! _

_ He’s british. And cute. And gay.  _

Dream knew Jordan was joking, they had no interest in any romantics whatsoever. But they still made jokes like this. Jordan finally found some uncooked meat and fed it to the dogs. 

_ You should have been doing this at EVERY opportunity. _ Jordan was now chastising Dream, breeding the dogs as they complained.  _ I mean, what are you supposed to do without an army of minecraft dogs to protect you? _

_ I’m good at combat. I don’t know if you know this, but I won  _ all  _ of the minecraft manhunts.  _

_ Actually, I’m pretty sure you lost at least two.  _

_ Shut up. _

Jordan grinned brightly as they fed the new puppy and sat it down.  _ Name it George. _

_ Yes, yes. Can I play my game now? _

_ Actually, no. I’m emptying your inventory. There’s so much shit in it. I mean, really, Dream? _ Dream sighed as Jordan began to ramble, dumping half of Dream’s inventory into a couple random chests. Dream made mental notes of them to return to later. He needed all of that stuff in his inventory, thank you very much.  _ We should probably sort your chests later. _

_ You’ll forget. _ Dream pointed out.

_ Yeah, but since when has that stopped me? _

Dream exhaled, shaking his head.  _ Please, can I have my game? George is streaming. _

_ Tell him I love him! _ Jordan said, finally giving control of the body to Dream. They kept lurking in front with him, but at least Dream could play again. 

“Dream? Hello! You never answered my question!” George was laughing. Oh. Jordan completely forgot about him. 

“Dog.” Dream responded.

“Dream!” 


End file.
